New Kid In Town
by bobbyjc
Summary: Bobby's new to Whitechapel and quickly falls into the world of vampires. Love, fights, and fun ensue. Rated M for later chapters and sex,language and violence. Going to be gay relationships so if that bothers you please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, or any of the characters. Second please read and review, but if you're just going to give it a bad review because of the budding homosexual relationship don't bother, otherwise please review. Thanks and I hope you like it.**

"Yes sir." I gave my new principle Mr. Hicks a fake salute and walked off to my first class. Walking through the halls of Whitechapel High, even though the halls looked the same as every other school I've been in, it brought back a feeling I haven't felt in years. There was a certain mysterious vibe filling me. Nothing has made me feel this way since leaving Sunnydale before it collapsed.

With my mind else where my body kept moving forward, right into a blonde boy who I swear I heard say the word vampire before falling on top of him. "Umm… Hi." I awkwardly tried to get up of the floor. Two brown haired boys were laughing hysterically and a girl standing next to them rolled her eyes and hit one of them on the arm. The next instant I was on my feet with the blonde boy's hands on my hips.

"Hi." He said sheepishly his hands still resting on my hips. Both boys had stopped laughing and the girl moved forward.

"Hi I'm Sarah." She said flashing a smile. "And this weirdo holding you is Rory."

"Oh, sorry." He quickly let go backed up to the other guys.

"Hi, Sarah. I'm Bobby, first day in Whitechapel." I held out my hand and she shook it. I turned to look at the guys and the two brunettes introduced themselves as Benny and Ethan. "So was it just me or were you guys talking about vampires?" All four of them began babbling and denying and trying to act as normal as possible. "I can't decide whether you guys are horrible liars or just this awkward in everyday life."

Sarah was the first to crack a smile and giggle. She grabbed my arm and led me away telling me the ins and outs Whitechapel high. Ethan, Rory, and Benny followed along behind us talking about some robot ninja warrior game. After the end of the day I was invited over to play video games and watch horror movies at Ethan's.

"So let me get this right, Sarah is your babysitter?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"NO. She babysits my little sister Jane."

"Stop lying E." Benny's grin was stretched from ear to ear. "She's his babysitter. If it weren't for Sarah I think his parents would leave Jane in charge before they left him."

"Shut up Benny." Ethan grumbled.

I walked down the deserted street on the way to the Morgan household. I looked up and down the street and even though there was no one is sight I couldn't help but feel watched. I turned to go to Ethan's and suddenly Rory was standing in front of me.

"AHHH! HOLY FUCK MAN! What the hell Rory!" I screamed jumping and falling on my ass.

"Sorry. I forgot you didn't know." He said shrugging and helping me up off the cold ground. His hand stayed latched to mine and we didn't speak.

"What are you guys doing?"

We both whipped our heads around to see Sarah walking toward us. Rory quickly dropped my hand as she drew nearer. "Nothing. I just Va-. I mean ninja'd him."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at the blond boy. "So what did you forget I didn't know?"

"Nothing." He said and quickly walked to the door and knocked. An older woman answered and invited him in.

"What don't I know?" I turned towards Sarah.

She shrugged and walked towards the door and I followed. "Hi Miss Morgan, this is Bobby."

"Hello Sarah, Bobby. Come in." Miss Morgan was decked out in eighties attire with her hair teased out and leg warmers. "Sarah, me and Mister Morgan are going out to an Eighties party my best friend is throwing. We might be out really late so I'm willing to pay you an extra twenty dollars every hour past eleven."

"Sounds great."

After Sarah got Jane to bed Benny produced a stack of horror movies. "Okay what should we watch first? Demons of Blood Lake or Zombie Attack?"

"Demons!" Rory yelled. We all agreed and started watching the movie. It was one of the scariest things I'd ever seen I latched onto Rory's arm every time one of the demons tore one of the incredibly stupid teens apart. Sarah who sat in the chair next to me just kept looking over and smiling. Ethan sitting next to her look confused and Benny couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

On screen two demons are stalking a stupid teenager in the woods. We're all waiting for the girl to be torn to pieces when Sarah's phone rings making us all scream like babies. "Hi Erica what's up. No I can't, I'm babysitting till late. Like probably not till like one or two. Watching a horror movie with the guys. 'Kay talk to you tomorrow."

"Ringers off please." Benny said.

"Yeah." Rory chimed in. "Please don't ruin the movie by adding you own soundtrack." He said imitating the voice from the movie theaters.

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her ringer off. "Sorry it was just Erica trying to get me to come to some party."

After awhile we were all engrossed in the movie, yelling at the characters to run and not go through that door. One by one every teen was killed horribly and magnificently, taking out a couple demons along the way. At some point after grabbing on to Rory I had forgotten to let go. Realizing this, I let go quickly and looked around to see if anyone noticed. Sarah was looking right at me grinning. I could feel my cheeks get red and she giggled.

Just as the final girl decapitated the last demon something slammed into the front door. We all screamed and I felt Rory's arm in front of me and Sarah was suddenly crouched putting herself between the boys and the door. Slowly she inched toward the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. I wanted to yell that exactly what the idiots in the movie did before the demons went all slaughtery on them but couldn't speak.

She whipped the door open and a blonde and bloodied figure was lying on the porch. "Crap. Erica!" Sarah reached out and tried to drag Erica in but couldn't. "Goddamn it Ethan invite her in."

"COME IN!" Ethan screamed and suddenly both girls flew in. "What the hell happened?"

Sarah shook Erica until her eyes flew open and she flung Sarah across the room. Erica jumped to her feet and was crouched ready to defend herself. She looked crazy with blood dripping from a wound on her forehead, which already start to heal, and tears in her clothes. After a few seconds the cut on her forehead was completely closed and she seemed to realize where she was. "I'm going to rip that bitches head off!"

She stormed toward the still open door and knocked been out of the way before Rory and Sarah could hold her back. "Erica what happened?" Sarah yanked her back dragged her over to the couch.

Erica looked up at her with pure anger in her eyes. "Some super dead bitch is gonna be even deader, is what's happening." After trying and failing to get out the door again she seemed to deflate a bit, mumbling about disemboweling the "bitch". "What happened was I was at a party trying to munch on some dumb jock blood bag when some stupid slut came over and distracted him. Then the bitch followed me around and kept destroying any chance I had to be alone with anyone. When I got tired of it and tried to scare her she grabbed me the throat and told me I was nothing but a fledgling.

Then when I tried to leave she and another vamp tossed me around like a ragdoll, talking about how me and you are the reason Jesse's dead. They left, I tried to find you, they followed me, tossed me around some more, and now I'm here. Can we go tear them limb from limb now?" At the mention of Jesse everyone in the room tensed and looked kinda scared. Erica finally looked in my direction. "Who's blonde kid?"

"Hi, I'm Bobby. New in town." Everyone seemed to remember I was here at once. They all stumbled over words trying to explain away everything. "Guys relax. It's kinda too late to try and explain why all of this normal and not at all unnatural." They all kept mumbling and try to make excuses.

"Oh, God." Erica rolled her eyes. "I'm a vampire so is Sarah, Rory's a lame vampire, and Geek one is a magician, Geek two is fortune teller. All caught up?"

"Yea. Except Rory's not lame."

"And I'm not a magician I'm a spellmaster."

Suddenly the front door whipped open and all three vampires were poised to attack. Ethan's parents stumbled in through the door. They were obliviously trashed. His mom Sam handed Sarah her money, oblivious to the fangs and told Ethan that since it was late we could all sleep over.

Hours later after multiple horror movies and an episode or two of Are You Afraid of the Dark? Ethan ran up and got blankets and pillows from up stairs and handed them out. "Really Ethan? A pillow shaped like the Enterprise." Erica said holding the pillow by two fingers as far away from her body as possible. His face bloomed red.

"Umm Erica, how did you know that was the Enterprise?" That got me beamed in the face with said pillow. But since everyone including me burst out laughing I didn't mind. I took the Enterprise and laid down on the floor with the other boys, the girls on the couch. One by one they drifted off to sleep, just as I was knock of I felt a cold arm wrap across my waist and pull me close.


	2. Halloween

I woke up wrapped in Rory's arms. One arm around my waist holding my back to his chest and his other arm under my head like a pillow. I looked next to me and saw Benny and Ethan still sleeping and thought I was the first one awake. That is of course until I heard a laugh and looked up to see Erica and Sarah sitting on the couch.

"Aww, look Sarah one of the little lovebirds is awake."

"Ha-ha. You know I find it very unsettling that you too are sitting there watching me sleep."

"Well, your awake now so I'm not watching you sleep now am I?"

"Whatever. It's still creepy."

"What's creepy is that you are fully awake and still have the dweeb's arms around you." Erica said grinning

"Well I think it's cute." Sarah said smiling. Her smile was much more reassuring and less scary than Erica grin.

I slid out of Rory's embrace as gently as I could and sat down next to Sarah. I looked down at Rory and noticed he had a huge smile on his face. "So Sarah, what's going on with you and Ethan?"

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly.

"Really? Cause he just kept looking at you all the time last night."

"Speaking of last night, why is it you're so comfortable around us?" Erica's fangs came out.

"Well I used to live in a town called Sunnydale."

"I heard about that place didn't it collapse?" Sarah asked.

"Yea but I was long gone before that happened. But anyway, the town was infested with supernatural creature's Vampires, Werewolves, assorted demons, Witches. You name we had it at one point or another. The vampire's weren't the same as you though. Their faces went all bumpy and all their teeth got sharp. There were a couple teenagers in town who fought evil all the time.

Even out mayor was evil. Tried to eat the graduating class one year. Anyway this group of teens stopped him. One time a bunch of biker demons tried taking over town. One of them had me corned but this peroxide blonde vamp in a trench coat saved me. Ever since then I've realized not all vamps are bad. Plus if you wanted to kill me I'd probably be dead or turned at the moment."

Erica took this as an acceptable answer and retracted her fangs. The three of us talked for the next hour, about anything that came to mind. At the mention of Dusk Erica's face lit up and she began talking about it with a passion. Ethan, Benny, and Rory all woke up within minutes of each other. A quick frown passed over Rory's face when he noticed I wasn't wrapped in his arms. He smiled again when he saw me on the couch. Sarah giggled so I know she saw.

"Sarah, how did you sleep?" Erica asked.

"Good. Wh-." Sarah started but got cut off

That scary grin passed over Erica's face. "What about you Rory?" She turned and smiled at me and I glared at her.

"It was the best sleep I've ever had on the floor." He said a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Why?"

"No reason. What about you Bobby? Sleep good? Nice and cool and comfy?"

"Dusk. Sucks. Erica." I spat out the first thing I could think of, trying to get her to shut up.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "What?" Everyone jumped up and started making excuses for me. Erica's fangs were out now and she looked like she would rip my head off in a second.

"Umm… what I meant was ughh… what are we going to do about the evil vamps in town."

"Bobby's right. We need to figure out what we're going to do about that." Sarah chimed in.

"I told what we're doing about it. Rip them limb from limb." Erica got up and strode to the door.

"If they know Jessie then they're older than you guys Erica." Ethan said. Erica's hand stopped on the door knob.

"Fine what do we do?"

Two weeks later I sat in Sarah's room as she helped me put on my wig. Lying on her bed was the wand and the fake eye that completed my costume. "Are you ready for tonight?" She looked me in the eyes twirling my fake eye in her hand.

I took a deep breath. I was scared. But they needed all the help they could get. "Yep. First I dump the holy water in the punch bowl. Than keep alert and try to keep everyone out of your, Erica and Rory's way." She took the fake eye and put it on trying to keep calm. "Everything is going to work out okay. We're going to kill these vamps and none of us are going to get during okay."

She nodded. "What's this?" She asked picking up my flask and started to unscrew it.

"Don't open it!" I snatched it out of her hands. "It's my blood. I figured that one of you might need it. Well Rory or Erica since you can't drink it. I told Benny to bring his grandmothers substitute for you though."

After my costume was done I helped her get hers on. Once we were both clothed we walked out she as Bellatrix Lestrange, me as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. "So, what's going on between you and Rory?"

"Nothing." I tried to walk faster but the fake leg slowed me down.

"Bull. Anytime you two are together one of you is blushing. Plus whenever you guys touch, like during the horror movie or when you guys fell the day we met, you always linger. And let's not forget you guys practically did it on Ethan's floor." She grinned. It was a sweet smile which looked odd on Bellatrix.

I gasped and hit her on the arm. "We did not practically do anything. We just cuddled." I whispered quickly knowing the others would be meeting us shortly.

"And you're blushing again." She punched back. I threw myself to the floor and grabbing my arm and screamed in pain. ".I'msoosorry."

"Gotcha." I started laughing and tried to get up but once again the fake leg was making moving difficult. "Can you help me up?" I reached out my hand to Sarah.

"Do you honestly believe that I'm going to help you up after that?" She held her hand just out of reach. "You're lucky. He'll help you up." She whispered quickly and walked a few steps away. Suddenly I was on my feet again with two hands on my waist. "Thanks Rory, or should I say Professor Snape. Sarah was going to leave me there after THROWING ME TO THE GROUND." I yelled so she could here it.

Rory had temporarily dyed his blond hair black and was wearing the robes of the Hogwarts professor. Like Sarah he had the dark mark on his arm. "You're welcome. You can always rely on your friendly neighborhood vampire ninja." His goofy smile faltered for a second. "Are you ready for tonight I don't want you getting hurt?"

"We're all going to be fine." We stood there his hands on my hips just looking at each other.

"What, may I ask are you two dweebs doing?" Erica appeared next to us, unlike us she had decided to dress as one of the weird, stupid non-vampire vampires from Dusk.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time, his hands dropping from my hips.

"Good lets go. Tonight's going to be fun." She pushed between us and ran up to Sarah.

At the dance the two vampires were already there dancing. Ethan, dressed as Dumbledore, went to do his part. Benny took out his spell book and began going up to people, muttering in another language. I quickly went to the bunch bowl and poured the holy water into it.

Things turned bad very quickly. Before I knew what going on I was airborne flying through the air before slamming into the gym mats stacked against the wall. At least three more vampires came into the gym. People were screaming and running around but the ones Benny bewitched calmly walked to the door.

I got up and ripped the fake leg off. I ran around trying to get the partyers to safety. One of the vampires appeared in front of me. He was bald and decked in a black leather jacket open in the front and ended just above his waist. His hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me effortlessly.

There was a rush of movement and ice cold liquid drenched us. The vampire roared in pain and dropped me. He was tackled to the ground by a Rory. His robes were torn and his fists were flying down onto the bald vamps face. Erica and Sarah were both fight one of Jessie's followers. Ethan and Benny were keeping the third vampire busy swinging their UV light sabers.

The bald vampire's skin stopped sizzling and he flung Rory off of him sending him flying into the ceiling of the gym. He bounced off the roof and fell to the floor a bone sticking out of his leg. The bald vampire picked him up and slammed him into the floor with a sickening sound of bones breaking. Baldy had forgotten all about me and was intent on causing Rory pain.

I took out the replica of Mad-Eye's wand and walked up behind him. He had just dropped Rory on the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Rory's limp body slammed into the bleachers. I was right behind baldy now. I slammed the wooden wand into his lower back and thrust up. "Avada Kedavra." I whispered as he crumpled to dust. I ran over to Rory and rolled him over shaking him trying to get him to open his eyes. His eyes fluttered and he grabbed my hand.

"Your gunna be alright." I whispered. The small cuts slowly start to heal but the big ones were unchanging. I started frantically looking for my flask. Rummaging though my pockets until I found it and yanked it out. I fumbled with the cap and poured the blood out down Rory's throat. He coughed and chocked a little but drank it all. His wounds started to heal.

I felt a hand close around my shoulder and instinctively turned spun around and slammed my fist into the owner of the hands face. Ethan fell to the floor his hand on his face. "Shit. I'm sorry."

"They're all dead." He said still rubbing his face. "Is Rory okay?" he nodded toward his injured friend. The worry showing in his eyes.

"I... I think he's going to be okay. I-gave him blood." I sat back down next to Rory grabbing his hand. The only sign that he wasn't complete dead yet was the fact that he didn't crumple to dust yet.

Erica came over and picked him up. "I'm going to take him to my house. I have blood there." She disappeared and the door opened and slammed shut. We all left the dance making our way home. I limped to the front the door and Sarah led Ethan and Benny back to theirs.

"Dad I'm home!" I yelled into the house. Suddenly I was slammed into the wall. A figure grabbed my hair and dragged me into the living room and tossed me to the floor.

"So am I." My dad said fangs gleaming in the light.


	3. Homecoming

**Hey guys I sorry for the long break between updates. I uploaded the wrong the version, so here is the right one mostly the same but with the right paragraph to move the story along. New chapter will be up soon if not tonight than deff tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>He wasn't like Rory or Erica his face had changed to show the inner demon. The top of his face had gone bumpy and all his teeth were sharp. He picked me up and tossed me across the room. There was a loud snap when I collided with the wall and collapsed to the floor.<p>

"Ooo, did the itsy bitsy fairy break a rib?" He said in a sing song voice and pushed his motorcycle boot clad foot onto the broken rib. He picked his foot up and slammed it back down on my ribs shattering more.

"Ahhhhhhh." I tried to crawl away but he brought his boot down on my thigh snaping the bone like a twig. "Da- Dad" I choked out. "I-I-I kn know you're in there. PLEASE!" Once again I was being dragged by hair this time stopping by my room.

"You are such a fucking baby!" He tossed me on the bed and walked up to my shelf and grabbing a bust of Wiccan and Enchantress and shattering it. "All these comics and superheroes." He tossed the comics to the floor and tore some apart.

"You're nothing like brother. He's a real man. Look what he did for me. I'm better now, faster, stronger. Now I have the strength to finally get rid of you. Ever since you were born you've been nothing but trouble. Crying all the time. Wah Connor died, Wah, mom died, wah wah wah."

I tried to crawl away again and fell limply to the floor. There under my bed was a plastic water gun. I grabbed the end of the plastic gun before I felt a hand grab my broken leg sharp nails digging into my flesh. "You're fucking. PATHETIC!" He yelled yanking me to the middle of the room.

I rolled onto my back and swung the plastic gun as hard as I could and it shattered when it hit his face. Holy water poured over him. Screaming he fell to the floor hands clutching his face. I found my wand and dragged myself to him and slammed it into his chest. The wand snapped and my dad's flailing body quickly turned to dust.

Tears were streaming down my face as I lay in the ashes. I was faintly aware of the sirens and the noise of the door splintering as the cops broke it down. I started to fade the emotional and physical pain too much to handle.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" I heard Sarah ask.<p>

"The doctor says he's stable but he hasn't moved." Rory's voice said from next to me.

"How are you? You haven't feed in a couple days?"

"I'm fine."

"Rory you need to-"

"I said I'm fine."

I lifted my lids slowly and took time to adjust to the brightness. My mouth was as dry as the Mohave and my body was just a dull pain. "How long have I been here?" I rasped. Rory and Sarah were on me in an instant.

"About a week." Sarah said. "What happened?"

"Not now." I shook my head causing an explosion of pain to erupt in my skull. "Water, please." Water sloshed onto my arm as Rory jerked forward having run to get it. I swallowed as much as I could as quickly as possible.

"We're gunna find out who did this and we're going to get your dad back." Rory said with Sarah nodding in agreement. "Ethan and Benny are trying to do a spell, and Erica is running around talking to other supes in town."

Tears started to pour down my face. Rory instantly wrapped his arms around me. "My dad is dead. He was turned, not by Jessie's groupies. I-it was my brother. When I told you guys how I knew about vampires I left out what happened to the rest of my family. My brother was turned when I was 9. I don't know why but he always came after us, night after night sitting by our bedroom windows, whispering about how we could've saved him. About how he was going to kill each and every one of us. Then he killed, my older sister, we kept moving and he kept following us, he killed our mother and burned the house down trying to kill me and my dad. And now I killed my dad."

After an hour of choking out the story trough tears, doctors took notice that I was awake and so did the police. The police spent hours questioning me and finally chocked it up to gang members on PCP. Then another hour of medical treatment, finally Rory and Erica were allowed to come in.

"Have you eaten yet?" I looked straight at Rory.

"No."

"Go. I'm alright. You gotta eat. I'm not going anywhere." He looked as if he was going to argue.

"I'll stay, Dorkula." Erica placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll protect him." Rory took one last look at me before walking slowly out the door and down the hall.


	4. Movie Night in My New Home

Sorry about the long break between updates, lost interest but now that the new season started I'm ready to keep writing.

I do not own any of the characters except Bobby. All rights go to the creators and Teletoon.

Next chapter should be up in about a week or so.

Review please ^-^

* * *

><p>A week later, with the help of healing spells curtsey of Benny's Grandma. Benny tried once and I spent an hour as a puppy. Going back to my house to collect my things ruined me. Tears streamed down my face as I packed my things, I swore to myself that this had to end.<p>

I purposefully walked to my new home. Thankfully Mrs. Weir, aka Benny's Grandma, graciously invited me to live with her and Benny. I brought my bag of clothes up to my room and awaited the truck that would bring my other possessions to my new house.

I lay back on the twin bed and closed my eyes willing the tears not to spill. I was done with crying, it was time to take back my life. I thought out a plan in my head. My brother was no longer the one calling the shots. There was no more running, no more hiding.

A light tapping on the window drew my attention and I saw Rory floating on the other side. I slid the window open and invited him in. He flew through and took off a backpack that was packed to bursting.

"I brought you some stuff." He smiled a goofy smile and started pulling the thick comforter and old sheets off the bed. "You gotta leave the room real quick though. I know go get some snacks and call Ethan and Benny over and we can watch a Night of the Living Machines."

"Okayyy." I walked down the stairs and called Ethan's which is where Benny was of course and told them to come over so we could watch a movie. When I walked back up to my room it was completely different. The walls were decorated with horror movie posters the bed was remade with a baby blue comforter and a body pillow of the same color running down the left side of the bed.

"Rory this is awesome!" I ran up and hugged him which pushed the both of us against the wall. His head was nuzzled against my neck and he kissed it, I felt his fang scrape across my skin and I pulled away. His hand shot up and covered his mouth and mumbled an apology. I lowered his hand and leaned forward, my lips were centimeters from his.

"Woah." Two voices said simultaneously. We broke out embrace and looked over to the door way. Benny and Ethan stood there slack jawed.

"So ughh… movie time?" I mumbled as I pushed off Rory.

"Sounds good to me." Ethan said walking away from the door pulling Benny with him.

Rory turned and began to climb out the window.

"Where are you going?" I rushed over and grabbed the vampires arm.

"Just going to grab my bag I left it outside." He smiled clearly enjoying that I looked worried he was leaving." He jumped from the second floor window and was hovering outside it seconds later.

"So… how did you afford this?" I gestured to the new things he decorated my room with.

"When I told my mom what the money was for she let me dip into my college fund, on the condition that I pay it back."

I hugged him again promising that I would help paying him back. Every cent.

We both walked down stairs to see Ethan and Benny on the couch and Sarah was in the recliner grinning like the Joker at me. I sat at the opposite side of the living room while Rory set the movie up and sat right next to me, which elicited an even bigger grin from Sarah who began texting quickly.

Half way through the movie we took a snack/ bathroom break I walked upstairs to the bathroom while everyone else began making snacks and ordering food. After washing my hands I opened the door but was shoved back in. Sarah stood with her back to the door.

"You and Rory made out!" She whispered loudly.

"What! No we didn't. We hugged, he kissed my neck I tried to kiss him but Benny and Ethan, who by the way are getting hit for telling you, came in and ruined the moment." I blurted out quickly.

"Ha! They said you two weren't kissing yet, I just wanted to hear you say you wanted it to happen." She smiled smugly.

"Bitch." I tried to walk out but she held the door shut.

"So what made you finally make the first move?" Sarah asked twirling a finger in her hair. Suddenly she was shoved forward and a blonde blur zoomed into the bathroom snapping the door shut behind it. Sadly it wasn't my blonde blur.

"So you two dorks finally did it. Although he's not a super hunky vampire that wants to drain you but loves you at the same time and you're not a beautiful girl who just wants to be loved, I guess it's still cute. At least he'll stop hanging around me."

"My god. We didn't even kiss. I'm not a character from one of your stupid books." I pushed past the two girls and opened the door. "And he's plenty hunky." I ran down the stairs just so the girls couldn't corner me again. I agreed with everything they have to say but, I am not giving them the pleasure of admitting it just yet.

"God what took you so long? I know it wasn't Rory 'cause he's still in the kitchen with Ethan." Benny said shoving a handful of buttery popcorn in his mouth. I quickly punched him in the thigh giving the spell caster a charlie horse. "OWWWWWW."

"That's what you get for blabbing to Sarah and Erica." I whispered just as Ethan and Rory came in.

"Then punch him too. He was the one that was texting her the second we came down." Benny pointed accusingly at Ethan.

"I will, just when he doesn't expect it."

Rory was about to ask a question when the girls came down. We all resumed movie watching positions and soon after Rory's arm found its way around my shoulders. Not even a second later my phone buzzes with a text from Erica. It was just an animated kissy face emoticon. I could feel Rory's head tilt toward my phone and I know he saw it.

Once the movie was finished the girls left and the boys all had a sleep over. We went to Benny's room to play Halo. Ethan and Benny vrs. Rory and myself. Ethan was the best, with Rory coming up as a close second. Benny and I on the other hand were pretty much tied in suckiness. I was much better fighting games.

Hours of Halo later I left to go to bed. I started to strip to my boxers when my door opened. "Benny said I'm sleeping in here." I blushed and moved toward the bed and grabbed a pillow.

"You take the bed I'll sleep on the floor."

"We can both fit on it. We're skinny enough." He said taking his shirt off. His body was magnificent. He wasn't built or super muscular like a pro wrestler, his body was slender and tight, like a swimmer's. He had a light six pack the turned into that incredibly sexy v-shape disappearing at his waist band. "That is if you don't mind."

"NoIdontmind!" I said much too quickly. "I mean I don't mind." I got up as he pulled off his jeans. I lowered the body pillow to the floor and climbed into the twin size bed. Rory climbed in after me and both of us fit perfectly, at least to me. His fit cold body pressed against my skinny warm one. We both drifted off quickly.


	5. War Council

Hey people heres the next chapter. Sorry for the time between updates. I'll try to get the next one up sooner.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to find my arms empty. Sadly I went down stairs for cereal when I got down there everyone was sitting around the dining room table, their heads snapped toward me.<p>

"It's a war council." Rory said motioning for me to sit in the empty chair next to him. On the other side of me sat Benny's Grandma and the rest of the guys.

"We have a plan to deal with your brother." Ethan said as Grandma Weir laid an old folded piece of leather on the table and pulled out an ornate silver dagger similar to the one Ethan had but longer and skinnier, with a celtic knot at the hilt.

"I had to do a lot of searching for that." She said. "Here's the plan." She quickly laid out the plan they devised to me. Before I could thank her Sarah started talking.

"Here." She slid over some crazy looking contraption. "It attaches to your forearm. You put the dagger in, move your wrist some way and the knife springs out to your hand."

"AWESOME. I want one!" Benny said sitting opposite me.

"If this works you can have it."

"Awesome." He said again with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Go fuck yourself!" I yelled as Benny shoved me out the front door. The bottle of tequila I was holding shattered as I hit the cement walkway. "Asshole." I slurred and drunkenly got my footing and started down the street. It was close to midnight and the crescent moon was shining brightly.<p>

A cold breeze blew down the street causing all the fallen leaves to blow around me. A branch snapped above me and came crashing down in front of me. I was tossed into a car shattering the window. "Hello Baby bro." He slowly stalked toward me, his game face on, blonde hair blowing in the wind.

He reached out and grabbed by the neck, effortlessly lifting me from the asphalt. "Finally the last of my miserable family. I must admit you show much more promise then I originally thought. The way you took out dad so easily. He begged not to be turned, seemed so much more fun to sick him on you."

I tried to slug him put he caught my hand. "So much anger. You are going to make a great minion." I let the silver blade slide from the wrist holster Sarah bought on the internet into my hand and stabbed into his gut. He dropped me and backed away holding onto his stomach. "Someone has been spending way too much time with these northern vamps."

He stood and advanced toward me again. Just as planed Rory, Erica, and Sarah swooped down and tackled him to the ground. Benny and Ethan rushed out from their hiding place behind the neighbor's house, brandishing their Solar Sabers. My brother slammed his fist into Erica's face and flipped Rory off his back.

Connor reached into his jacket and withdrew a vial full of blue liquid. He smashed it on the ground and a blue haze billowed from the remains. Four creatures appeared in the haze, they crouched on all fours and were covered in hair, they had sharp teeth and claws and growled like wolves.

"Hell hounds. Ever see them before?" Connor smugly asked as Sarah swiped at him. In the blink of an eye one of the Hell Hounds was on top of Sarah, swinging its muscular arms at her. Two of the others went after Rory and Erica. The smallest of the four went after Ethan and Benny. Ethan smashed the Solar Saber into the creatures face and it shattered uselessly.

Connor came at me when turned to help Ethan. We rolled on the ground until he was on top of me, he opened his mouth and sharp pointy teeth tore into my neck. I tried to scream but nothing came out. He was suddenly ripped off me and flung across road. Rory standing over me, went after him but was tackled by one of the Hell hounds. He immediately flipped it over and slammed his fist into the creatures face.

I got up and ran to Ethan and Benny. Ethan was knocked out lying on the ground blood gushing from his nose. The small Hell Hound was on top Benny shaking the skinny boy whose head bounced against the street. I tackled into the hound, repeatedly driving the sliver knife into its gut until it stopped moving. Before I could get up I was kicked off the creature and once again lifted effortlessly.

There was a sickening cry and tearing sound and the head of one of the hounds collided with Connor's head. He tossed me to the ground and turned towards the vamp that threw the head. He was greeted with a kick to the head courtesy of Erica. One of the hounds came hurtling from the sky and slammed into my brother. Sarah flew down and landed softly on the ground.

I got up and grabbed Benny's forgotten Solar Saber and advanced toward him, Rory by my side, Erica and Sarah coming up behind. He had nowhere to go. Another smug smile crossed his face and he shattered another vial this one filled with pink liquid. The moment the glass broke he was gone.


End file.
